De Enxaquecas a Casamento
by Daphne P
Summary: Tradução da fic da Flamika 'Of Migraines and Marriage'. O dia em que você está com enxaqueca não é o melhor dia para ser pedido em casamento. Mas Heero prova a Duo que as coisas não são bem assim.(one-shot)


AVISO_: __essa fic é uma tradução da fic da Flamika "Of Migraines and Marriage" (é que quase ninguém lê aviso e podem achar que a fic é minha). A única participação minha nessa história foi ter gastado meu escasso inglês a traduzindo. Se alguém quiser mandar um e-mail para ela, o endereço _: flamika27yahoo.com

_Bem agora que estão todos avisados, curtam a fic, pois ela é muito fofa._

_Obs: ela pode ter uma pouco de linguajem pesada, apenas alguns xingamentos, mas acontece que eu não consegui suavizar muito o modo de expressão de Duo Maxwell na fic dela. Mas não é nada muito forte, chega até a ser engraçado.  
_

* * *

O dia em que Heero me fez o pedido, eu tinha a maior enxaqueca do mundo.

Ah merda, eu estava sofrendo. Você já teve alguma vez uma dessas estúpidas dores de cabeça que não vão embora não importa o quanto você fique quieto, ou tome muitos analgésicos fortes? Eu juro por Deus que eu tentei de tudo para sumir com essa porcaria, e eu teria tomado o frasco todo de aspirina se Quatre não o tivesse tirado de mim e dito que era ruim para mim, ou algo do gênero. Às vezes ele pode ser um pouco estranho. E quando eu perguntei se alguém tinha remédio para a minha dor tudo o que eles disseram foi: -Baka/Duo/Maxwell, você só precisa sossegar!

Ah, qual é! Eu? Sossegar? Hum… não, não registra.

E acima de tudo eu estava em maus lençóis com a grande e malvada chefona, Lady Une, por simplesmente ter saído da sala enquanto ela me dava um sermão sobre não me deixar ir para casa mais cedo porque eu já faltei muitos dias e os Preventers precisavam da minha experiência, e sobre eu ficar tirando sonecas no meu, e Heero, escritório e deixando o pobre Heero sozinho para fazer nossos relatórios. E toda essa baboseira que **ninguém** quer ouvir quando está se tendo uma guerra interestelar dentro de seu crânio.

Por isso eu sumi de lá o mais rápido que pude, tendo a certeza de que o meu traseiro estaria demitido no próximo dia ou menos.

E como se o meu dia não pudesse ficar pior, eu consegui a façanha de deixar todo mundo, e mais alguém, irritado comigo no período curto de tempo em que eu pulei do escritório de Une para o meu e de Heero. Para começar eu peguei um prato de comida largado em cima de uma mesa, sem ninguém para vir reclamá-lo. Hey, eu pensei que poderia ajudar na minha dor de cabeça! Na dúvida… coma! É o que eu sempre digo. De qualquer maneira, o prato de comida na verdade era o lanche de Wufei, e ele não ficou feliz por eu ter comido cada pedacinho dele. Yeah, por isso eu sumi dali antes que ele me decapitasse ou me castrasse ou algo desse gênero. Eu juro que às vezes ele é psicótico! Alguém precisa tirar aquela katana dele.

Oh sim, a comida – o que quer que seja "ching chang" – não ajudou em nada a minha dor de cabeça.

Então, eu esbarrei em Quatre e Trowa no corredor e tentei dizer um olá, ser legal e essas coisas, mas Quatre ainda estava chateado por eu ter tentado "me matar" ao tomar todas as aspirinas. E Trowa, ah inferno, parece que Trowa sempre está irritado comigo. Eu não acho que ele goste tanto assim de mim, mesmo quando eu costumava ter uma queda por ele por causa de seus belos olhos verdes e esse cabelo totalmente estranho que sempre mexeu comigo. Como ele consegue manter aquela franja?

De qualquer modo, onde eu estava? Ah sim! Então eu parei no escritório da Noin para perguntar a ela por alguma aspirina, já que ela era uma mulher bem legal. Mas você sabe o que ela me disse? Ela me disse que eu deveria **cortar a minha trança** porque com certeza deveria ser ela que estaria me causando dor de cabeça! Isso é uma coisa que você nunca, nunca, nunca, mas nunca mesmo diz para mim! Eu sei que é apenas cabelo, mas, hey, é o meu maldito cabelo e se eu quero usá-lo em uma trança meio feminina e apenas problema meu! No fim eu acabei gritando com a pobre, então Zechs apareceu e gritou comigo por eu estar gritando com a Noin e no fim todos nós estávamos gritando e o barulho só fez a minha enxaqueca piorar. Eu saí de lá fazendo uma tempestade e vi Sally no corredor, que me perguntou…

Bem, você já entendeu a situação, certo? Todo o prédio estava irritado comigo quando eu finalmente consegui chegar em nosso escritório. Por que todo mundo tem que escolher logo o sujeito com a enxaqueca?

Heero não estava na sala quando eu cheguei e isso me deixou um pouco desapontado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Com a grande sorte que eu estava tendo, provavelmente também o deixaria irritado, mesmo que ele fique totalmente sexy quando está com raiva. O japonês é a única razão pela qual eu vim trabalhar nos Preventers, já que eu sou um idiota apaixonado que tem que seguir o amor de sua vida para tudo quanto é canto, como um filhote abandonado. Oh sim, eu mencionei que o amor da minha vida é logo um garoto? Não dá para ficar melhor do que isso, não é? Mas, droga, eu estou apaixonado por Heero por mais tempo que eu possa me lembrar. O homem é maravilhoso, puro e simplesmente. Ele pode fazer qualquer coisa que planejar, o que é uma vantagem nessa porcaria de mundo em que vivemos, onde você encontra obstáculos a cada esquina e as pessoas insistem em te oprimir e te derrubar.

O sujeito realmente pode fazer tudo, eu juro. Como super-homem ou coisa assim, só que com uma aparência melhor. E Heero tem uma grande personalidade, embora ele não deixe muitas pessoas vê-la. Ele brinca comigo às vezes, embora nunca sorria quando faz isso, mas eu não me importo. Também é divertido brincar de lutar com ele, embora eu nunca vença uma briga. Deus, eu amo ficar perto dele. Ele até tem um cheiro bom!

E é solteiro também.

Não que isso importe, ele provavelmente não gosta de homens, mas há aquelas pequenas coisas que ele faz que sempre me dá esperança. Às vezes ele brinca com a minha trança por um tempo, quando pensa que eu estou dormindo. E ele massageia os meus ombros quando eu estou sob muito estresse. Ele até já tomou conta de mim quando eu peguei pneumonia e pensei que iria morrer. Vê? Ele realmente é um sujeito doce!

Uma vez eu fiz uma coisa muito estúpida em uma festa: eu o beijei na bochecha. Mas aí é que está a graça, ele não fez nada! Loucura, certo? Ele com certeza pensou que eu estava bêbado ou coisa assim, mas eu não estava! Eu estava completamente sóbrio, mas realmente hiper ativo naquela noite. Ops! Perdendo o fio da meada de novo. Isso sempre acontece quando eu penso sobre Heero. Hilde diz que eu sou um "tolo apaixonado". Ela provavelmente está certa também.

De qualquer maneira, eu entrei no meu escritório, massageando a minha tempôra em movimentos circulares. Me joguei em minha cadeira e deitei a minha cabeça na bagunça que era a minha mesa com um baque. Não foi uma coisa muito esperta de se fazer, pois a dor intensificou-se dez vezes e eu grunhi em completa agonia. Minha cabeça agora era uma grande massa palpitante e persistente, como um vizinho chato do qual a gente não consegue se livrar. Até mesmo a mais fraca luz da sala estava causando dor! Eu realmente tenho _tanta_ sorte, não tenho?

-Alguém me mate. – grunhi para a sala vazia, parando quando a minha própria voz fez a dor na minha cabeça ficar pior. Onde estava o Sr. Omae-O-Korosu Yuy quando eu realmente preciso que ele atire em mim?

Eu devo ter ficado jogado lá por não sei quanto tempo, gemendo e babando sobre a minha mesa desorganizada, como um porco grudento, quando o som da porta se abrindo criou novos flashes de agonia dentro do meu crânio. Heero tinha acabado de chegar. Eu o conheço tão bem que reconheço o "jeito especial" dele quando ele entra em um lugar. Ninguém consegue ser tão único em andar como ele. E eu não consigo explicar como sei que é ele sem nem mesmo olhar, eu apenas sei que há uma diferença no barulho que Heero faz quando entra em um lugar em comparação, vamos dizer, que Hilde ou Wufei fazem quando entram em uma sala.

Eu comecei a erguer a minha mão para acenar para ele, mas o meu cérebro estava muito ocupado mergulhado na dor diante do barulho incomodo, que aparentemente ele não teve tempo de ordenar qualquer outra parte do meu corpo para fazer algo. Então eu apenas fiquei deitado lá como um peso morto, enquanto os sons de Heero se movendo ao redor do escritório somente faziam a minha enxaqueca piorar. Se eu estivesse sendo mais alerta, eu com certeza teria percebido que o barulho dos passos dele no chão não era normal. Eles estavam um pouco apressados e muito barulhentos. Heero sempre adotava o seu usual "perambular" quando estava nervoso ou agitado. Mas já que eu estava totalmente fora do ar e apenas preocupado com o latejar dentro da minha cabeça, eu não prestei atenção.Tudo o que eu sabia era que Heero estava fazendo muito barulho para um sujeito que normalmente era tão silencioso, e eu fiquei tentado em dizer a ele, pela primeira vez, para se sentar e sossegar. Em vez disso eu apenas apertei meus olhos e rangi os dentes, mas esse movimento, claro, só piorou as coisas.

Hey, eu pensei, talvez ele acabe com o meu sofrimento se eu o deixar bem irritado, pois parece que eu estou ficando bom nisso nos últimos dias.

Eu ainda estava considerando essa idéia quando de repente ele veio em direção a minha mesa e colocou algo sobre ela, ocasionando barulho e fazendo a minha dor de cabeça quase rasgar o meu crânio. Deus, essa merda dói! Por um segundo a dor me paralisou e tudo o que eu fiz foi ouvir Heero voltar para a sua mesa e começar a trabalhar em seus papéis, fazendo MUITO BARULHO PRO MEU GOSTO! Ele sempre faz tanto ruído assim quando mexe em seus papéis?

Sabe quando quê, mesmo com os olhos fechados você consegue sentir que algo está no espaço em frente a você? Como se você esticasse a mão, ainda com os olhos fechados, saberia que iria tocar em algo? Sim, mesmo quando você tem uma enxaqueca, aquela que machuca até a sua cabeça, eu consigo sentir que o misterioso objeto de Heero estava fazendo isso comigo nesse exato momento. Agora, normalmente eu sou bem curioso e nunca deixaria um mistério mal resolvido mas, não preciso dizer, eu não estava me sentindo aventureiro o suficiente no momento. Então, sem nem mesmo olhar, eu estiquei a minha mão, que parecia um peso morto, e empurrei o "misterioso objeto" para longe da minha cabeça latejante para assim não ser perturbado com a sua presença.

Heero rapidamente parou de mexer em seus papéis e eu simplesmente agradeci quando o som cessou, isso até que de repente ele empurrou a sua cadeira e caminhou até a minha mesa novamente. Eu poderia sentir ele me encarando enquanto eu estava deitado com a cabeça contra a madeira. Parte de mim estava se perguntando o que estava acontecendo, mas todos os pensamentos fora lavados de minha mente quando a dor voltou assim que ele colocou aquela porcaria, o que quer que fosse, de volta a sua posição original perto da minha cabeça.

Eu estava com dor. Com muita dor. Heero, as coisas que você faz comigo…

E o sujeito apenas andou de volta para a sua mesa como se o seu "parceiro" não estivesse morrendo de dor de cabeça a apenas a alguns passos de distância. E então ele começou a remexer naquelas porcarias de papéis DE NOVO! Ele nunca remexe em seus documentos e estava escolhendo logo esse momento para fazer isso! O que ele faria depois? Começaria a digitar naquela droga de laptop?

Trincando os meus dentes em dor e irritação, mas ainda recusando a abrir os meus olhos, eu empurrei o "misterioso objeto" para longe novamente, esperando que assim ele captasse a mensagem. Dessa vez, Heero foi muito mais rápido. Ele apenas levantou-se, parou diante da minha mesa e pegou a coisa, a batendo de volta na madeira em frente ao meu rosto. Pareceu que uma bomba caiu dentro da minha cabeça. A dor foi tão forte que por um instante eu pensei que começaria a chorar, me encolheria em um canto e chuparia o meu dedão como costumava fazer quando era criança. Mas vocês sabem que eu nunca choro, certo? Não derramo uma lágrima há anos. Então eu escolhi e melhor alternativa. Fiquei irritado, realmente irritado.

Ignorando a dor agonizante que atravessava o meu crânio, eu levantei-me da minha mesa, com os meus olhos vermelhos abrindo em um rompante.

-Que inferno, Heero?! – gritei nervoso, mirando a sua face sem emoções. Eu estava com tanta dor que eu perdi o brilho de surpresa e dor que cruzaram aqueles belos olhos azul cobalto. Ele estava apenas parado do outro lado da mesa, com os seus músculos rígidos e as mãos fechando e abrindo constantemente como se ele estivesse tendo um ataque ou algo assim. Heero somente faz isso quando ele está nervoso, e eu teria notado se não estivesse gritando com o pobre rapaz. Mas eu realmente estava chateado.

Eu fiz um gesto largo em direção a minha cabeça, –Homem aqui com enxaqueca, garoto esperto! E ai vem você batendo essa joça em frente ao meu rosto! Que porcaria é essa afinal?! – olhei para a minha mesa bagunçada, ponderando qual era a nova arma de destruição de Heero. Mas lá, perto da minha sacola vazia do McDonald, estava uma pequena e inocente caixa no meio do monte de lixo. Completamente ignorada e intacta diante do meu ataque. Era uma caixa bonitinha, também, mesmo que fosse bem simples. Eu nunca pensei que caixas fossem bonitinhas mas, por alguma razão, essa era.

Então de repente uma mão surgiu do nada e tirou a coisa de cima da mesa, e levou ao meu cérebro latejante alguns segundos para perceber que Heero tinha pegado a caixa de volta e estava retornando a sua mesa, como um gato ofendido… ou uma criança ferida. Eu rapidamente me senti horrível. Na verdade, eu me senti o cocô do cavalo do bandido, e isso não era por causa da dor de cabeça.

Merda… acho que feri os seus sentimentos. Maravilha Maxwell!

-Hey, Heero, volta aqui! – gritei, toda a minha raiva evaporando em um instante. Eu me sentia tão cretino. E claro que ele não respondeu, apenas colocou a caixa gentilmente em sua mesa e se sentou ereto, como um robô com as engrenagens enferrujadas. –Espera! – chamei novamente, ignorando a dor que explodiu em meu crânio. Segurei na extremidade da minha mesa e comecei a mover a minha cadeira pelo chão, agradecendo a Deus que eu tenho uma dessas cadeiras legais de rodinhas. (roubei de Wufei, mas esse não é o ponto aqui!)

-Desculpe, Heero. – falei, rolando e parando perto de onde ele estava sentado, com as sua assustadora máscara de frieza no rosto, remexendo nos papéis novamente. –Eu não queria gritar com você. – me desculpei, balbuciando com eu normalmente faço. –O que era aquela caixa? Era para mim? Era um presente?

-Vá embora. – Heero disse friamente, sem se importar em olhar para mim.

Ouch… essa doeu.

Por um segundo tudo o que eu fiz foi encarar a sua bela face, feito um idiota, até que recuperei minha coragem.

-Eu realmente, realmente, sinto muito, muito mesmo Heero. – me desculpei intensamente, fazendo a melhor cara arrependida que uma grande dor latejando em minha tempôra poderia me permitir. –Eu não quis ferir os seus sentimentos.

Sem resposta. E ele ainda se recusa a olhar para mim.

-Era para mim? – perguntei de novo, tentando não soar excitado e ansioso. Houve um longo silêncio, exceto pelo remexer nervoso de papéis, até que ele sussurrou um:

-Sim.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

-Verdade?! Eu posso ter agora? Por favor, por favor, por favor!

-Não. – ele rebateu, pegando uma caneta do seu porta lápis e a segurando em sua mãos. –É óbvio que você não quer.

-Mas eu quero. – gritei, balançando a minha cabeça positivamente e me arrependendo desse gesto. –Eu quero agora! Deixe-me ver! O que é? – agora eu realmente estava curioso.

-Você não quer saber. – Heero murmurou, encarando o papel e a caneta em suas mãos como se de alguma maneira elas fossem as culpadas por toda essa situação.

Enquanto eu fiquei sentado lá mirando o seu maravilhoso perfil com traços perfeitos intensamente, e meu primeiro pensamento foi: Cara, ele não vai me dar essa coisa. No entanto, meu próximo pensamento foi: A porcaria da caixa está bem na sua frente! Dane-se em pedir para ele, apenas pegue sr. Eu-Costumava-Ser-O-Melhor-Batedor-De-Carteira-De-L2! E rapidamente, as mãos gatunas que eu adquiri quando era jovem me ajudaram bastante. Eu levantei de meu assento e catei a caixa na mesma hora em que Heero esticou o braço para pegá-la. Suas mãos seguraram nada mais do que o ar e ele virou-se para mim com uma expressão chocada.

Sorrindo, apesar de toda dor que esses movimentos me causaram, eu saí de minha cadeira e comecei a me afastar, segurando firmemente o meu prêmio entre as minhas mãos.

-Duo! – Heero gritou, pulando de seu assento e me perseguindo. –Dê isso de volta!

-Não! – retruquei com um sorriso.

A expressão em sua face mudou de chocada para desesperada.

-Eu estou falando sério, Duo! – ele gritou novamente, tentando alcançar a caixa mais eu consegui fugir a tempo. –Me dê a caixa!

-Não! Você disse que era para mim!

-Eu retiro o que disse. – ele grunhiu, me perseguindo enquanto eu continuava fugindo dele. –Duo, eu não estou brincando com você!

Eu rolei a caixa em minhas mãos, divergindo os meus olhos de Heero por um momento enquanto eu a admirava.

-Hmmm. – provoquei enquanto eu conseguia me esconder atrás da minha mesa. –O que pode ser? Talvez eu devesse abrir agora. – Heero de repente pulou e me atacou, me pegando totalmente de surpresa. Eu digo, ele pode se mover assustadoramente rápido quando quer. Eu senti seus braços circundarem a minha cintura, um momento antes de todo o peso do seu corpo bater contra mim, levando ambos ao chão com um baque.

-Ow! – exclamei, tendo certeza de que os meus braços estavam protegendo fortemente a pequena caixa branca. –Chão duro! Dor de cabeça! Ow, ow, ow, ow!

Eu senti o corpo quente de Heero pressionado contra o meu e ele tentando agarrar a caixa.

-Duo, dê para mim!

A letra de uma música do Offspring de repente surgiu em minha mente: "Give it to me baby, uh-huh, uh-huh!" e eu cantei feliz enquanto me livrava da prisão do japonês… e direto contra a parede.

-Oof! – eu choraminguei. –Essa doeu.

Sem aviso, eu senti Heero agarrar as costas da minha jaqueta e rolar sobre mim, tudo para conseguir pegar a caixa em minhas mãos. Claro, nesse meio tempo eu fiquei tão curioso que eu TINHA que saber o que era tão importante em relação a essa coisa. E eu não iria deixar ele a tomar de mim! Por isso eu fiz algo que eu costumava fazer quando morava em L2, quando eu não queria que outra criança pegasse meus pertences, tão duramente ganhos, de mim. Rolei pelo chão e encolhi os meus joelhos na altura do meu peito e abaixei a caixa de modo que ela ficou totalmente envolvida pelo meu corpo, e em uma área que Heero não teria coragem de entrar. Ou foi o que eu pensei. Porque, óbvio, o sr. Soldado Perfeito nunca faz o que você espera que ele faça. Ele veio pela caixa. Ele realmente veio por ela! Eu nunca esperaria isso dele nem em um milhão de anos. Ele apenas enfiou seu braço entre as minhas pernas e meu corpo e começou a procurar. E sim, ele perdeu o alvo e segurou… hum… outra coisa.

-Whoa! – berrei. –Heero, essa não é a sua caixa, companheiro!

Ele meio que engasgou, meio que sufocou – coisa que eu nunca vi ele fazer antes – e afastou-se como se eu tivesse o estapeado. Eu o senti se movendo para longe de mim, se arrastando no chão, com suas calças de couro e botas de combate roçando no carpete. E ele se escondeu – e eu falo isso literalmente – debaixo da minha mesa.

Bem, não realmente embaixo dela, mas você sabe aquela área onde se coloca as pernas? Foi aí mesmo que ele se enfiou, já que a minha cadeira não estava lá, o que deixou o espaço vazio.

Eu meio que me sentei, a caixa ainda presa entre as minhas mãos e a porcaria da enxaqueca ainda latejando na minha tempôra.

-Se fosse uma cobra, já teria mordido você. – me permiti uma brincadeira, um pouco nervoso diante da visão de Heero Yuy escondendo-se debaixo da minha mesa. Ele parecia um garotinho com os seus joelhos encolhidos e os braços firmemente em volta deles. Eu não conseguia ver muito por causa da escuridão sob a mesa, mas havia um par de brilhantes orbes azuis que provavelmente eram os seus olhos. Eu amo os seus olhos, eles são tão lindos.

-Hey, Heero! – falei gentilmente, tentando consolá-lo. –Saia daí de baixo. Foi um acidente!

E que belo acidente, diga-se de passagem.

-Duo, me dê de volta a minha caixa. – ele ordenou categoricamente, provando que não importa o que ele pareça por fora, ele ainda é o mesmo velho Heero. Eu suspirei, ficando de joelhos.

-Você disse que era para mim. – retruquei, tentando ser razoável. –Por que eu não posso abrir agora? Eu sinto muito se eu gritei com você mais cedo. Eu realmente quero ver o que é isso, agora.

Ele remexeu-se levemente, aparentemente ganhando coragem e se arrastando para fora de minha mesa, ficando de volta a luz. Olhou para o carpete e disse:

-Duo, foi um erro. Agora me dê a caixa de volta.

Meleca… ele parece tão triste…

Eu suspirei de novo, alternando meu olhar da caixa em minhas mãos para Heero, que estudava o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Ele parece tão abatido. Eu nunca o vi desse jeito antes, e isso estava começando a me incomodar.

-Olha Heero, - falei suavemente. –eu não vou abrir se você não quiser que eu faça, mas aí você vai ter que me dizer do porquê você não querer que eu veja o que tem dentro dessa caixa.

Ele olhou para mim por um segundo, olhos azuis expostos e vulneráveis, mas logo depois ele fez uma careta e voltou a mirar o chão, com a sua franja rebelde escondendo o seu rosto.

-Certo. – ele murmurou. –Abra, mas se você não quiser apenas me dê de volta e nós nunca mais falaremos sobre isso. E por favor… não me odeie, okay?

Eu pisquei surpreso, com o meu coração falhando uma batida.

-Heero, eu jamais odiaria você. – disse a ele em um sussurro, e isso era a mais pura verdade. Ele não disse nada. –Okay! – declarei, tentando soar encorajador. –Eu vou abrir agora!

Sabendo que ele não iria reagir, eu gentilmente levantei a tampa da caixa misteriosa e olhei dentro dela.

Pisquei. Descansando dentro da sombra da caixa tinha o que parecia ser uma outra caixa. Essa com um fundo plano e tampa curva. Ela era azul e aveludada, tipo aquelas blusas peludas que Hilde usa quando saímos para dançar, e a forma dela me parecia vagamente familiar. Talvez eu a tenha visto em algum lugar antes. Em alguma joalheria, talvez? Sim! Eu já tinha visto uma caixa igual a essa quando Zechs comprou o anel de noivado de Noin…

Puta que pariu! Oh. Meu. Deus… OH MEU DEUS. Isso é pra valer? Isso é um…

Com mãos trêmulas eu vagarosamente peguei a caixa e retirei o pacote de veludo de dentro dela, observando a luz dançar contra a face de maneira convidativa. Minhas mãos estúpidas ainda estavam tremendo quando eu abri a pequena caixinha e olhei o que tinha dentro.

Eu fechei a caixa com um estampido e devolvi a Heero, quase esmagando a coisa em minha mão de tão forte que eu a segurava. Heero vagarosamente ergueu a sua cabeça e uma vez que os seus olhos viram a caixa sendo devolvida, algo dentro dele pareceu se partir como a redoma de um sonho perdido. Seus ombros caíram e seu rosto ficou triste. Entorpecido, ele estendeu o braço e tirou a caixa de veludo do meu punho, sendo cuidadoso para não olhar para mim. Murmurou algo que soou muito como uma desculpa e começou a se levantar, apenas para ser parado quando eu subitamente coloquei a minha mão em frente ao rosto dele, a oferecendo como uma dama diante de um cumprimento.

Ele me fitou por um tempo, depois me olhou no rosto, olhos cuidadosamente resguardados, mas eu via a frágil esperança escondida dentro deles. Ele parecia tão lindo.

-Se você vai fazer isso, - eu disse a ele, divertimento dançando em meus olhos. –então vai ter que fazer direito parceiro. – e balancei os meus dedos para ele.

Por um momento ele apenas me encarou de boca aberta e eu fiquei com medo de tê-lo colocado em algum tipo de choque traumático. Mas então, para o meu alívio, ele fez desaparecer aqueles olhos azuis enevoados, trazendo uma luz para o seu rosto que eu nunca vi antes, ajoelhou-se em frente a mim e abriu a caixa de veludo, retirando a aliança de dentro dela. Era algo realmente bonito, um anel dourado que brilhava dentro da pouca iluminação do escritório, adornado com três pedras de diamante.

Segurando o meu pulso gentilmente com a sua mão esquerda, ele deslizou o anel pelo meu dedo usando a sua outra mão. E, olhando diretamente dentro dos meus olhos com aquela maravilha azul dele, disse suavemente:

-Duo Maxwell, você se casaria comigo?

E eu sorri e disse "Sim".

E então eu fiz algo realmente idiota e vergonhoso: eu comecei a chorar. E quando eu digo "chorar", eu falo literalmente. Soluços com grandes e gordas lágrimas rolando pelas minhas bochechas como as Cataratas do Niagara, ou algo parecido. Eu apenas senti que as palavras tinham passando entre nós e ido direto para o meu coração, libertando a grande massa de água que eu estava segurando dentro de mim por anos. Deus, era tão humilhante! Eu estava balbuciando para Heero o quanto eu o amava e o quanto eu esperei por ele me pedir em casamento, e por quanto tempo eu sonhei com isso. Eu sou tão besta, eu juro. Mas Heero pareceu não se importar. Ele apenas estendeu o braço e me puxou para o seu colo, me abraçando forte e beijando as minhas lágrimas que rolavam pelo meu rosto, até que eu procurei os seus lábios com os meus e nós dividimos o nosso primeiro beijo. E eu estava feliz em ficar lá o tempo que fosse preciso, beijando o meu noivo e pensando em como combina perfeitamente o nome Duo Maxwell-Yuy.

E essa é a curta história de como Heero me pediu em casamento em um chão áspero, atrás de uma velha mesa, dentro do nosso pequeno escritório dos Preventers no dia mais infeliz da minha vida, quando eu estava com uma agonizante dor de cabeça. Romântico, não?

Bem, eu acho que sim! Ele fez desse dia o melhor dia da minha vida.

Mas você sabe qual é a parte mais romântica disso?

No minuto em que eu disse "Sim", minha enxaqueca sumiu.

**Fim**


End file.
